Moonlight Fell on the Midnight Tracks
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: A collection of Marauder history -sort of.Watch the boys grow up,and two in more than one way.Fifth year wasn't supposed to happen, but they'd forget it...maybe.But let's get there, first.Platonic&slightly fluffy for now.FOUR&FIVE ARE UP 'CUZ I LUV YOU!
1. Firstyears

**Moonlight Fell on the Midnight Tracks**

A HariPo Marauders fanfic

by mew-tsubaki

DISCLAIMER: The **Harry Potter** characters are J.K. Rowling's, and fanfiction allows me to do with them what I please. POVs are boldened so there's no confusion, and REVIEWS are WELCOME!!!

_Note: This chapter contains some dialogue excerpted from __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows__, dialogue that is verbatim and is of course copyright J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**1:Firstyears**

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

Oh, Merlin. Finally, it began.

I was eleven now, and that could only mean one thing:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All that bothersome shopping had been taken care of a few weeks ago at Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blott's for my books, Ollivander's for my wand, a quick pace set past Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor with my eyes hungrily watching the diners inside–

And now I stood with my stupid family at King's Cross Station.

We had just entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I admit, just passing through the enchanted brick wall was exhilarating. Not that it was my first touch with magic, but I like to think that at least going through the portal to get to the platform was an experience everyone could keep to themselves, a special something, since I'm sure my parents hadn't felt the relief I did when I saw the burgundy train that was the Hogwarts Express.

"It'll be just like how we described it to you," Father said when I turned back around to face my parents and younger brother.

"I'll have to worry about that ghost trying to prank me, won't I?" I asked with a frown.

"Don't start complaining now," Mother scolded. "You're not even there. Besides, Peeves should leave you alone, if he knows what's good for him. You're a Black after all. Oh, for heaven's sake, raise your chin. You're a pureblood, Sirius, better than most," she snapped when I slouched.

My hands gripped the handlebar of my luggage cart. She just couldn't let go of our family's stupid pureblood lineage, could she? I fought the urge to at least tell her there was no use in threatening that ghost Peeves; he was already dead. But I didn't want to start something new. I wanted to get on that train and escape these people.

Father glanced at the time. "Well, you should get on now. It's five 'til departure time."

"Remember what we said about the Sorting," the Monster of Monsters (MOM, for short, though I remember that also stood for the Ministry of Magic…maybe I should come up with another one for her later…) said, "you should be in Slytherin. It's the only real house, especially with our pureblood family members in it."

"I remember, Mother," I said through gritted teeth as she gave me a brief hug. I knew that embrace must have been as awkward for her as it was for me. I have always been and I swear on my Chocolate Frog card collection that I always will be a troublemaker at home. But I knew that my parents hoped my antics wouldn't reach the school and might even leave home if I got into Slytherin and was straightened out there.

"Maybe," Father said, a thoughtful look on his face, "you'll make prefect later on. And then you'll be Head Boy in your seventh year. Head Boy of Slytherin."

"I want to be in Slytherin!" my little brother complained.

I ruffled his hair, which was short like mine, but stood straighter. "It's okay, Reg. In a couple of years, you'll be heading to Hogwarts."

"You'll be a Slytherin Head Boy, too, Regulus," Mother stated, but with more love than she could ever muster up for me. After all, little Regulus Arcturus Black was the favorite son.

I was Sirius Black, the Black sheep (funny pun, no? I like to think so).

With a pat on the shoulder from Father and a hug from Regulus, I left them and made my way onto the Hogwarts Express.

If I had thought it was crowded outside, then I was a bloody idiot. Inside was utter chaos. Not only were there eleven- to seventeen- and the occasional eighteen-year-olds, but there was a _huge_ amount of animals. Owls, cats, toads –thank Merlin only those three types were allowed.

I was just reminding myself that I was glad to not have an animal to look after when someone bumped me from behind. I turned around to see a black-haired boy with brown eyes stare back at me.

"Are you going to stand there like a troll all day and drool over everything you take in?" he taunted arrogantly.

"Did you forget your tampon today, little Miss Four Eyes?" I deftly retorted.

To my surprise, he grinned. The boy pushed his thick, round spectacles up the bridge of his nose before extending a hand. "Nice one. I'm James, James Potter."

I smirked as we shook hands. "Sirius Black. Your troll wasn't that bad."

"Meh," James said with a shrug. "I just said what came to mind."

"Ingenious spontaneity, really," I commented.

"Let's find a compartment then, and we can exchange a few more comebacks."

"Agreed."

I followed James down the end of one car until he swung open a compartment and looked in. "This'll do."

We went in, and I saw we weren't alone. There was a crumpled form near the window. When we put our trunks above our heads, I stole a glance down and saw this redhead had her face pressed against the glass. I shot James a what's-her-deal look and sat down across from him. He sat on the same bench as her, but he didn't pay her another look after that initial observation.

"So, do you like Quidditch?"

I nodded. "I've never really gotten to watch it much, though. My parents think it's ridiculous, but the brooms, the speed, the excitement-"

"I know what you mean. I want to be a Chaser some day. That would be awesome!"

"Just don't take after the Chudley Cannons," I remarked.

"'Chudley Cannons suck unicorn horns'!" we suddenly said together, and we burst out laughing.

Just then, the compartment door opened, and a boy with long, greasy black hair stood there. He was already in his school robes.

Prat-in-training much?

He sat down opposite the girl, and they began talking. No, arguing. She glared at him at something.

"I can't wait for the feast," James said. "Roast, mashers, pumpkin juice-

"Don't forget the treacle tarts and pumpkin pie," I added, and I absent-mindedly rubbed my stomach. Great. Now I was hungry. And then I heard this:

"You'd better be in Slytherin."

My eyes slid back to the greasy-haired kid. He had said that to his girlfriend there.

"Slytherin?" James piped up. "Who wants to be in Slytherin?" He looked at me. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

I didn't smile. Might as well get this out of the way… "My whole family have been in Slytherin," I stated.

"Blimey," my new friend whom I suspected would now leave said, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

I smiled when I saw the joke on his face. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James raised an imaginary sword and puffed out his puny, eleven-year-old chest. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." The greasy-haired kid snorted, and James faced him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the kid said, but I saw a small sneer rise up. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I interrupted nastily. How dare this idiot say that to my new friend.

It got James laughing so hard, I thought he'd puncture a lung. The girl finally sat up, then, but instead of laughing, she glared at him and me.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said as she stood and left.

"Oooooo…," James and I mimicked her girly tone. James tried to trip that prat-in-training –no, he's a prat, since he likes Slytherin –as he passed, but Severella sidestepped it. Then James came up with gold, something we'd use for decades:

"See ya, Snivellus!" James hollered as I slammed the door shut to contain our guffaws.

Damn. The school year was already the best thing that had ever happened to me.

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

The train started to move when I passed a girl and boy who looked equally distressed. I was only eleven, and they didn't look much older than me so I had to wonder if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. With the way he looked at her and pushed his long black hair out of his eyes to keep his gaze on the redhead, I was positive they were a couple.

But at such a young age?

Stuff like that confused me, but I didn't dwell on it. I kept to myself and my books, if I could help it.

With another lurch, the Hogwarts Express warned her passengers that she'd be getting speedy any time soon. I reached the end of the car I was in and just opened the compartment door next to me.

"Sorry. Do you mind if I join you?"

The two occupants stared at me, but I didn't hide or anything. I was used to people looking at my scarred face; at least the effects wouldn't begin to appear until I was a bit older.

The boy with the shorter black hair with the bit sticking up at the back closed his mouth first. "Um, n-no," he stammered.

"Come in, mate," the other said, and he tried to smile.

That lightened the mood a bit, and I sat beside this one after I put my trunk on the shelf above. "You excited about getting there?"

I somewhat wished I had chosen –rather, found an empty compartment when they both gave me a half-shrug.

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

"James Potter," the boy with short hair and glasses said.

"Sirius Black," the other stated.

Well, that was a start, wasn't it?

However, my optimism fell short when James and Sirius resumed a previous conversation. It was obvious I wasn't to be included.

I sighed and opened a book to read. Damn. The school year was already probably the worst thing that had happened to me.

And the castle wasn't even in sight yet.

* * *

**Only comment is to PLEASE REVIEW!!! It'll determine how fast I post, guys. I really want some feedback.**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	2. Sorting

**Moonlight Fell on the Midnight Tracks**

A HariPo Marauders fanfic

by mew-tsubaki

DISCLAIMER: The **Harry Potter** characters are J.K. Rowling's, and fanfiction allows me to do with them what I please. POVs are boldened so there's no confusion, and REVIEWS are WELCOME!!!

_Note: This chapter contains some dialogue excerpted from __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows__, dialogue that is verbatim and is of course copyright J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**2:Sorting**

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

AWESOME!!! I mean, cool.

My feet had just touched down on the school grounds. That boat ride had been the coolest thing ever, too awesome to really describe in words.

"AWESOME!!!" James yelled beside me, scaring some of the other first years. I laughed, though; great minds think alike, mate.

When we actually entered the castle, all of the first years were gathered, and some witch with her black hair severely pulled back in a bun hidden under her pointed witch's hat pointedly gazed at each and every one of us. Her eyes met my gray ones, and I wondered if she knew I was another Black. Then she looked to my side at James and quirked an eyebrow. Okay, maybe she was just identifying the troublemakers.

"Good evening," she said in a short, very clipped tone. It scarily reminded me of Mother… "I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration and deputy headmistress. I welcome you all to Hogwarts, your new home."

As she rattled on about the houses and sorting, I tuned her out, wishing that it really _was_ my new home, a place I'd never have to leave. But knowing about the Christmas and summer breaks, I dashed those hopes.

Finally the doors to the Great Hall opened and we were lead up front, marching in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. I focused on the staff table ahead, a chill creeping across my skin; I didn't want to accidentally look at the Slytherin table and recognize anyone.

MickeyGonagall stood next to a stool with a cruddy old hat in her hand. Guess I has missed out on the Sorting Hat's song. Whatever. I just really wanted to get this over with.

She unfurled a scrolled and began calling out names. "Black, Sirius!"

My eyes widened. You have _got_ to be kidding me. I was first?!

James slapped me on the back and gave me a thumbs up while I trudged my way up there. Once I sat down, he winked and mimicked having a sword again.

The hat came down on my head. "Ah," it groused, "another Black. I know just where to put you." It inhaled and my knuckles turned white, I was gripping the stool so hard.

"Don't," I breathed. "Please don't."

The Sorting Hat halted just as its breath began to hiss an 'S' sound. "Well, that's new. You've thrown off my rhythm, broken the chain. If not Slytherin, then where?"

I frantically caught James' gaze, and he swung around a fake sword again. I was about to answer when the bloody hat cut me off.

"You've got a backbone," it spat, "but you're too troublesome for the saintly loyal Hufflepuffs. I've got it –_Gryffindor_!"

I released a huge breath I didn't realize I'd been withholding. I rushed to join my new housemates as my school robes changes from the indiscriminate (yes, I know that word and what it means) black and gray to black and gray shot through with some branding gold and maroon. How cool was that? Huh, huh? (insert eyebrow waggle here)

A few more went, some to Ravenclaw, two to Hufflepuff, three to Slytherin. Then I saw that redheaded girl from the train answer to, "Evans, Lily!"

Barely a blink after the hat touched her dark, slightly wavy hair, it shouted, "_Gryffindor_!"

I stood up and cheered, partially because she was a fellow brave-heart, partially because I imagined her pratty boyfriend Snivellus was groaning or seething about her not getting into Slytherin.

She passed McGon-NO-GALL the hat and approached the table. I moved up the bench to make room for her and grinned at her; she was cute. "Hiya, Lils!"

The way recognition hit her like a Dungbomb to the face, I knew she remembered me from the train. She glared at me, crossed her arms in front of her non-existent chest, and took the seat, her back turned to me.

Whatever. She was still cute.

James seemed to agree, too. I got his attention while he waited for McHasaDragoninMyBonnet to get to the Ps. I nodded behind me at Lily and he raised his eyebrows before curving his lips up in a smile. Oh, yeah. He _had_ to approve.

I looked back at the table and caught a brunette girl's eye. She smiled and I gave her my most charming one back. Her cheeks reddened, but my smile didn't break. Maybe I could be the professor of Snogology here?

Then I realized a blonde girl at the Ravenclaw table looked at me, so I shot her some Sirius charm, too. Yeah, she looked like maybe she was a year or two ahead, but I was tall and handsome for my age. There wasn't much to hate there.

And I was confident in my snogging skills. I had never had a girls-are-gross period, and my first kiss had happened last year. But hey, I wasn't sloppy, so I was pretty sure this was going to turn into a year of Sirius-all-around for these girls.

Ah, life's good. (smirk)

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

"Lupin, Remus!"

I thought I was going to trip, I was so excited. I sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on my head, but it quietly deliberated.

"Boy," it murmured to me, "we may just have to come up with a fifth house for you. Bravery, loyalty, intelligence, cleverness… There's no one house for you."

That both intrigued me and cause concern. On one hand, I was a Jack-Of-All-Trades, and whatever was chosen, I knew I would go on to do great things. On the other hand, there wasn't a Dark Wizard ever known to be from anywhere but Slytherin. Not only did I not want to be targeted by potential Dark Wizards, but I also didn't want that house getting a hold of _my_ potential and have me molded into the next You-Know-Who.

I shivered at that pseudonym, and my fingers almost touched the scars on my face, but I fought the urge. Here at Hogwarts, I was safe.

"Then it's decided," the hat stated, startling me out of my bad memories. "_Gryffindor_!"

I admit, I was surprised. I mean, my bravery weighed in more than my brains? I had thought it was going to place me in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor was just as great –no, better, because these Gryffindors were now my family.

My uniform changed as I sat down at the table. I saw Sirius was across from me and I nodded.

He grinned this time, friendlier than he had been on the train. "Lupin!" he exclaimed, and he raised his hand for a high-five.

That was new for me, but I slapped his hand as the Ms began.

Two girls –Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon –joined us at Gryffindor, and a Mulciber boy went off to Slytherin. An Indian boy named Patil went to Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff got five in a row. Then a Peter Pettigrew joined Gryffindor.

He was round and looked a little out-of-place, so I made room for him. "I'm Remus," I told him.

"P-P-Peter," he stuttered. He brightened a bit at my kind smile.

I returned my attention to the Sorting. Over Frank Longbottom's head I saw Sirius's friend James Potter go up. The hat barked a laugh. "Potter again! Only _Gryffindor_!"

James' whoop matched Sirius's, and James ran to sit beside his friend. "I told you," James exclaimed. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'"

I blinked, listening to James. I liked his description of our house, and I realized that maybe this was the best place for me.

Lily Evans looked like she was listening, too. Wait, no; her eyes were watching Professor McGonagall.

The teacher called another name: "Snape, Severus!"

Lily watched intently, and then I remembered she was the girl from the train, and I saw that Severus Snape was her friend that had watched her with longing eyes. The Sorting Hat called out, "_Slytherin_!", and Lily frowned when Severus sat beside a Slytherin prefect while the other Slytherins cheered for another arrival.

Many more students were sent to each house, and the crowd of first years soon dwindled in numbers. I was surprised Professor McGonagall's voice didn't go hoarse or crack, but it soon ended with a Yaxley sent to Slytherin.

After, the headmaster stood and everyone gazed at him in awe. There he was: Albus Percival Wolfric Brain Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, known best for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, one of the trickiest duels ever known to witches and wizards, with a Dark Wizard that rivaled Lord Volde –You-Know-Who.

Professor Dumbledore said a few things and then signaled for the feast to begin. It was the best, most sumptuous feast I had ever seen; little did I know I was sharing it with my best friends.

* * *

**Just wanted to get a little shout-out to first-reviewer FelicityGreyson! Thank you so much for your input –and I promised I'd post depending on reviews, right? So I'll keep my promise as long as you guys keep yours! On to chappie 3!**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


	3. Secret

**Moonlight Fell on the Midnight Tracks**

A HariPo Marauders fanfic

by mew-tsubaki

DISCLAIMER: The **Harry Potter** characters are J.K. Rowling's, and fanfiction allows me to do with them what I please. POVs are boldened so there's no confusion, and REVIEWS are WELCOME!!!

* * *

**3:Secret**

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

First year came and went in the blink of an eye and the zoom of a broomstick. James and I were best mates, copying each other's homework, stealing each other's Christmas and Valentine's goodies, pulling pranks on anyone and everyone–

Ah, the pranks. I always smile at that thought.

Lupin was kind of our friend, too, so we occasionally borrowed his notes, but he refused to let us copy his homework. Jerk. There's only one answer to just how dangerous dragons are. Why'd I have to think up the answer myself?

Speaking of answers… My parents were livid when I told them I was in Gryffindor. I liked seeing them pop a vein, actually, so I didn't reveal that my best friend was a pureblood. Merlin, they'd probably get off on at least that, wouldn't they?

Not that I cared what James or anyone else was. We're all people, after all.

Valentine's cheered me up. My date, a Ravenclaw redhead named Darla, had been nice. And I was right. (cue diabolical lightening flashes behind me, please) Sirius Black was quickly making a name for himself as the Playboy of Hogwarts. Ah, content sigh. Snogfests are sooo worth the wooing.

Exams weren't worth the lost snogging time, though. I guess I did okay. They were letting me continue on to second year, weren't they?

As for my second year, it was lather, rinse, repeat. James seemed to have taken a much more proclaimed interest in Lily, so I teased him about it, though Lupin told me not to. We also appeared to have attracted a follower in Pettigrew, so we let him sometimes hang out with us, mainly because Lupin was too nice. I tried having a talk with Loopy about overextended friendship to portly Pettigrew, but he just looked at me and reminded me about morality.

Me, morals? Pssh.

Thank Merlin Lupin has a dark side.

…

Okay, maybe not so much. Heh, the end of second year was something else, all right.

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

For the first time in a long while, I felt at ease.

First year was an easy blast. A's came easy to me, and I loved all of my subjects. I guess I'm what people hate: a teacher's pet.

But James Potter and Sirius Black didn't mind that. Though I knew that they were best friends and I understood that I could never come between them, they accepted me as their friend. However, I was adamant when they wanted to copy my homework, and I think that irked Sirius most of all. What can I say? He's smart, just a sloth.

Actually, Sirius is quite the lothario. I can't count how many girls he snogged or dated on one hand. Hell, I can't even count them on both hands _plus_ both feet.

James is different. Lily Evans was definitely the apple of his eye, and he made that more clear with second year and many failed attempts to woo her. I'm ashamed to say I laughed at some of those attempts while I told Sirius to lay off him. Sometimes, James' face was too priceless.

I had other friends, of course, though I consider James and Sirius my best mates. Peter Pettigrew was timid, but nice, so he often hung out with us. That irked Sirius, too, and he even tried calling me out on 'overextending' friendship to Peter, but I just glared at him and reminded him of the idea that if you're nice to someone, they might be nice to you.

I doubt he was listening.

However, he was watching –James was, too, and soon my best friends learned a secret I'd rather take to the grave if I could manage it.

I suffer from lycanthropy. I'm a werewolf.

Scary thought, really, a werewolf in a school full of delectable students. I mean, it wasn't bad when I was human; it was later on when I would start to look wolfish. But I've always changed. Since a few years ago, I've always changed at the full moon. My dad offended a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, you see, so Greyback decided to scratch me. When I came of age for Hogwarts, my parents were unsure I could attend, but they worked something out with Professor Dumbledore.

The headmaster was kind enough to import a Whomping Willow just so I could attend his school. He had it placed over a secret entrance that leads to the abandoned Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Heading to the Shrieking Shack is the only option I have; there, I can change in peace, without the risk of endangering my classmates. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, helps to heal me the morning after in the Hospital Wing, because it's rare that I revert back to human unscathed.

Anyway, remember what I said about Sirius and James watching? I feel like both an idiot and as if a great burden has been lifted from my shoulders. But one question I will never understand for as long as I live:

Why weren't my friends scared away that night?

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

Okay, so Lupin's dark side?

James, Peter Pettigrew, and I found out about Lupin on full moon late at the end of the second year. We had already had exams and were awaiting the end of the school year along with our marks. It's not that we were totally surprised, though Peter was more shocked than James and me (oh, and Peter? Meh, he grew on us; no, really, he can be like a parasite or a tumor, but he's not that bad and we had been hanging out with him some more at Lupin's insistence. And you've noticed by now that Lupin's still 'Lupin'; don't worry –'Lupin' becomes 'Remus' after this night).

Lupin seemed like a pig at supper one night. He just scarfed down his food like it was life-or-Death Eaters and shot up, grabbing his rucksack and leaving the Great Hall.

"What's his problem?" I said to James.

James shrugged. "Hey, he does that sometimes."

"No, not just 'sometimes'," I corrected, and I put my knife and fork down. "He does this once a month, James."

My best mate stopped eating, too, and locked eyes with me. "Sirius…"

I leaned across the table. "He does this when there's a certain moon in the sky, James," I whispered.

He scrunched up his nose, skeptical about my insinuation but also skeptical because he had seen Lupin sneak out of the dorms before, too. "But Sirius…"

"What d-does he do?" Peter asked, chittering like a little mouse.

I raised my eyebrows at James. "See? Loopy's caught all of our attentions."

"Fine," James sighed. "Tonight we'll tail Lupin and see what he's doing," he said to Peter and me. "But when I say we head back, we head back. He's probably just visiting the loo or something."

"Or maybe he has a girlfriend," Peter suggested.

"I highly doubt that," I stated, and I bit into a roll. I mean, Lupin with a girlfriend? I suppose yes, if the girlfriend is a hardcover with over three hundred pages of yawn-inducing material and a glue-covered spine.

Later that night, James, Peter, and I pretended to sleep. Lupin had already been in bed when we had come up from dinner, but I had a feeling he was pretending, too. And I was right, because he slipped out of the dorms a bit before eleven.

The three of us waited one whole, excruciating minute before following after him, because this was no trip to the loo. We followed Lupin through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady and out of Gryffindor Tower, and before we knew it, we were following Lupin outside of the castle.

Peter whispered. "What if we get caught? How will we get back in?"

"We won't if you give us away!" I hissed as we approached the end of the shadows. "Damn, Lupin's heading towards the Whomping Willow. There's nothing to hide us from here to there; the full moon's too bright."

"That's why I thought this would come in handy," James said, and he unfolded the cloak he had grabbed last-minute.

"No offense, mate," I said, "but I'm not that cold."

James frowned at me. "This'll help with our visibility." And he swung it over his shoulders.

Peter gasped while my jaw hit the ground. "J-James!" Peter spluttered. "Your body –it's g-gone!"

"Remember how I was able to pull a few pranks on you, Sirius? And you were dumbstruck at how I had done it without you seeing? Well, this is how."

"An…_Invisibility Cloak_?!" I finally managed.

"Hey!" Peter whined. "You can't pin it on _me_ if we get caught. _You're_ the loud one!"

"Shh!!" James tossed the cloak over our heads. "Now shut up while we make it down there!"

We listened and made it across the grass to the Whomping Willow. A few feet behind Lupin was where we stopped, enough distance so he didn't hear us. But we could hear him.

Lupin's breathing was irregular and shallow. It sounded an awful like he was in pain. He looked awful, too; usually Lupin looks a tad shabby, but his face was strained here, and he looked pale even in the moonlight.

"_Immobulus_!!" he said with a jab of his wand. The tree stopped swinging its deadly branches, and Lupin walked into its roots.

"Did you see that?!" I uttered, nudging James. "He disappeared into the _roots_!"

"He also stilled the Whomping Willow," James murmured, definitely apprehensive as we stood in Lupin's spot. "There's an entrance hidden by the roots."

We all looked and saw it, a hole in the roots. As one under the cloak, we got closer, but it became apparent that we'd have to remove it to get to Lupin. I went first and breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Lupin, though he wasn't around to see me. Peter followed down this rabbit hole, and James pulled up the rear. He flung the cloak around us again, and we took the winding path before us.

What surprised us is that it led to a house. Not just any house, mind you, but the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. James was the one who knew about it, because his dad had seen it before. "Blimey," James whispered. "It's deathly quiet for the Shrieking Shack."

That's when we heard Lupin's screams.

That word, 'bloodcurdling'? Well, think of something better. Only _then_ could you describe Lupin's cries.

My blood turned to ice, I turned to James, and James threw off the cloak, the three of us running up the stairs. It –Merlin, it sounded like Lupin was being murdered or at least tortured.

When we reached the top floor, we stopped. A door was open and we timidly peeked inside. On the floor were pieces of a Gryffindor uniform strewn all over the place. They were still intact, just all over the place. But Lupin didn't look intact.

He was curled up in the middle of a rug, naked, his body shivering and spasming. A whimper escaped his lips.

I stepped forward, wondering why I had thought Lupin could be a werewolf. Obviously something else ailed him, and I wanted to help him. James pushed against my chest, though, and shook his head. Then Lupin picked up his head, and we were backing out of the room.

Lupin's eyes were no longer brown. They were yellow.

He released a howl that was far from human, and he arched his back. His vertebra cracked as his spine elongated, and his limbs lengthened as his teeth grew sharp.

Oh, shit. He really was a werewolf!!

I pulled the door shut and James locked it with a spell right as Lupin lunged at the door. He thudded back on the hardwood floor, and growls came from deep in his throat. I exchanged uneasy glances with James and Peter. Just how safe were we with this splinter of wood separating us from a beast?

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

I rushed that night through dinner. I grabbed my bag and went back to the dormitories and I pretended to sleep while my friends and roommates slumbered. The truth was that I wouldn't be able to sleep, for my body was hurting all over.

Merlin, I hate this.

I was still in my uniform, so near eleven o'clock I padded silently out of the boys' dormitory. Out I went through the portrait hole, out I went from Gryffindor Tower, and out I went from Hogwarts Castle. I made my way down to the Whomping Willow and pulled out my wand, saying, "_Immobulus_!!" The tree stilled and I went down a sort of human-sized rabbit hole, which led to the path to the Shrieking Shack.

I admit, I paused while on the path. I thought I'd heard something come down the hole, but then everything was quiet again. Except for my jagged breathing.

I made it to the top floor of the Shrieking Shack in time. I chose a room and flung the door open, pulling my clothes off. They flew everywhere, for I was quickly losing control.

The pain, Merlin, the pain! Every time I change, I wish I would –_could _die from it, if only to never suffer the pain again. I also didn't appreciate losing my human mind in the process.

My screams tore through the night, but I don't remember much of what else happened while at the Shrieking Shack. There were sounds at the door of the room, and some words:

"…don't, he's not…"

"…hurt! We've…"

"…can't… Don't, I said!..."

The beast, the wolf took control then, and I released a howl. I lunged at the door as it was pulled closed, but I head-butted it, really. I growled and circled the room a few times before stopping and waiting for the moon to disappear. I actually blacked out, though.

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

Hours later, I lazily blinked my eyes. Sand stuck my lashes together until I rubbed it out. I looked at James and Peter, both still asleep. I looked out a hall window, and the darkness pouring in was much lighter than midnight. We had been here for hours; surely it would be over by now.

I scrambled up from my post in front of the door and stood. Was there anything I could do for Lupin? Was there anything _we_ could do for him? My hand was on the door knob when James gripped my shoulder.

"Don't," he whispered. "He's not human."

"It's been hours," I shot back in a low voice. "He's got to be a human again."

James furrowed his brow. "We don't know that."

I rolled my eyes. Were we wizards or weren't we? I broke out my wand and muttered, "_Homenum revelio._" A shadow dropped from my wand and went under the door. It took a hold of a shape inside, a shape that was human. I shot James a glare. "See?"

He frowned and sighed as I opened the door. Lupin was human all right, and he was curled up in the middle of the floor again, but he looked like he was badly beaten up. I crouched by him and saw he was still breathing. Good.

"We should get him to Madam Pomfrey," James said over my shoulder. He waved his wand and Lupin's clothes appeared on the sleeping form before us. "Can you carry him?"

"Not a problem," I answered. I was the tallest out of the four of us, as well as the strongest. James and Peter rolled Lupin over, and I picked him up, one arm at his back, the other in the crooks of his knees. I had been prepared to stagger under his weight –he was shorter than me by only a few inches, and a bit slimmer –but it was no effort carrying him. In fact, he was as light as a wand. No, really. I glanced down at one point to make sure I wasn't carrying a chick.

When we left the cover of the Whomping Willow, James threw his Invisibility Cloak over all of us, and we crossed the grass to the castle. It was surprising to find that the cloak was big enough to hide all of us, especially with me carrying Lupin. Even as we went upstairs, we were covered. Finally, we reached the Hospital Wing.

Peter opened the door and James went to get Pomfrey while I placed Lupin down on one of the nearby cots. He was still asleep, though his breathing wasn't as jagged as before. I was thinking about waking him up when Pomfrey appeared.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" she hissed at the three of us. She froze when she saw her patient. "Ah. Mr. Lupin. I see." She drew her wand and went to work, pausing only to say over her shoulder to us, "You three may go now. Thank you for bringing him straight to me."

"We're not leaving," James replied, surprising me. I had just been about to say that myself.

She put her wand down and stared at him. "Mr. Potter, it was not a question."

I stepped forward. "No, he's right. We're not leaving. He's our friend."

Pomfrey gave up then. "Fine. But if you're going to stay, then you better be of use. Mr. Pettigrew, please grab two pillows from the other cots. Mr. Potter, please get this table out of the way. Mr. Black, you'll help me."

We did as she asked. She taught me that Reparo works on small cuts as well as it does on broken inanimate objects, so I closed up most of his scrapes while she dealt with the bigger, nastier gashes. When we were done, she had me lift him again while she pulled the covers down. I put him back down gently, and we tucked the blanket under him. Lupin was breathing peacefully now, no hint of that earlier rasp.

Madam Pomfrey left us with him then. Peter sat on the next cot, James sat in a chair at Lupin's side, and I perched on Lupin's cot next to the slumbering werewolf.

Whatta night, eh?

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

It was four-thirty in the morning when I awoke. There was something heavy next to me, and I turned to see Sirius beside me, arms crossed, head bowed low –he was asleep.

I looked around me and saw the familiar setting of the Hospital Wing. Peter was curled up on the cot next to me, and James was asleep in a chair beside me. I shifted; none of them looked hurt, but I was trying to understand why they were here with me-

I wasn't hurt.

The fact that no pain registered with me, just exhaustion, was new. I looked down at my hands. They were fine. I felt my arms and chest, both fine. I moved the blanket to look at my legs, and they weren't injured either. What in the world?

Moving the blanket must've woken Sirius up, for the next thing I knew he was grabbing the blanket and tucking me in. "Back to bed, sleeping beauty," he said quietly.

I frowned, a bit of heat crawling into my cheeks. I wasn't used to being taken care of. "I'm fine, Sirius, really."

He shook his head at me while the others awoke. James rubbed his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm in perfect health," I answered. "What's with all the concern?" I asked with a scoff. "I thought you guys were asleep when I-" I stopped when I realized how my sentence would end. I looked at each of them in turn, when Peter finally squeaked a comment.

"We saw you," he said, looking away. "We saw you leave and we- we-"

"-followed you," Sirius finished for him. "You looked rather peaky at dinner, mate."

"But how come you weren't caught?" I asked.

"Invisibility Cloak," James answered. He held it up to show me. "It's mine. I brought it along to hide us. I'm glad I did."

"You are something else," Sirius commented, sitting on the edge of the cot again. He waited for an off-beat moment. "A werewolf, huh, Lupin?"

Finally, the silence I was expecting settled over the four of us. Peter fidgeted with his tie, James leaned his elbow on an armrest and rested his chin on his palm, and Sirius sat on the cot, staring at me. "…So?" I managed.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked angrily. "We're your friends, Remus!"

I blinked at his use of my first name and then averted my gaze when he met my eyes. "I'm a danger to everyone, even myself."

Sirius stood up and shoved my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. "Yeah, we figured that part out. You see, once we found you in the Shrieking Shack, you transformed and lunged at us. We closed the door, waited out the full moon, and then checked on you, finding a battered Lupin on the floor. We brought you here-"

"Actually, Sirius's the one who carried you," James interrupted.

Sirius shot James a glare. "Madam Pomfrey fixed you up-"

"With Sirius's help," Peter added.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Does it matter who did what? The point is that you, Remus, probably would've bled to death without us. So don't even think about saying that we needn't have bothered," he snapped.

I shut my mouth. I _had_ been about to say that, but… I looked at my hands, free of any scrapes and scars. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"And?" he prodded.

"Thank you, all of you," I said, glancing at each of them.

"_And_?" Sirius glared at me and began tapping his foot.

"I don't know what else is there," I admitted.

James sighed and leaned forward. "What Sirius means is that you should understand that we're going to help you from now on. You aren't going to change alone."

My heart jumped into my throat. "You can't! It's too dangerous!!"

"It only happens once a month," James pointed out. "Besides, usually with us, where one goes, the rest follow."

"We're like the four musketeers!" Peter exclaimed.

"But, guys…" I exhaled, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the sheets. "I have no control when I'm the wolf. If I bite or scratch you, you could die –or worse, turn."

"So?" Sirius asked, a glint in his eye. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

James tapped his fingers. "I like Peter's analogy. In fact, I think I even have a name for us. The Marauders."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Nice. After all, we already cause plenty of trouble."

I raised my eyebrows. "You mean _you_ do. I'm the pacifist."

"We'll see about that, Mooney."

"'Mooney'?" I echoed.

"What? We'll need codenames. As for the rest of us, we'll figure out those later. But, Remus, you're stuck with 'Mooney'." He stuck his hand out, which James, then Peter, and then I covered. "I hereby establish the Marauders!"

* * *

**Yes, this was a very long chapter compared to the first two, but I don't know when I'll next write one as long for this story, so consider this a treat for now. Thank you, and review!**


	4. Magic

**Moonlight Fell on the Midnight Tracks**

A HariPo Marauders fanfic

by mew-tsubaki

DISCLAIMER: The **Harry Potter** characters are J.K. Rowling's, and fanfiction allows me to do with them what I please. POVs are boldened so there's no confusion, and REVIEWS are WELCOME!!!

* * *

**4:Magic**

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

As you can imagine, we all passed on to third year. Peter more than barely did, James and I were average, and Remus was at the tope of our class.

Git.

Okay, maybe that was uncalled for. … No, it wasn't.

Anyway, summer was drab until the annual trip to Diagon Alley. Regulus was starting at Hogwarts, so we had to get his items as well. I saw my fellow Marauders there and managed to drop my parents and Reg for a bit to see them, but my family caught up with me soon after. Of course I was berated, but I didn't introduce them to my friends. No way was I going to subject my mates to my parents.

I made it through the rest of summer without too much trouble. Thank Merlin for that. I knew there'd be plenty of trouble once the school year started –trouble I'd cause, trouble the Marauders would cause, trouble with Remus's furry little problem (you like that? James came up with it; it's what we use when talking about Remus's lycanthropy in polite company)-

There was also trouble on day one of this new school year.

Remember my family's pureblood mania? And that Slytherin is the place to be? Well, they finally had their bloody prayers answered.

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

I was glad summer was over. It had been quite mundane, and I wanted to see my friends again. Oh, well, I did bump into all three in Diagon Alley. I met James' and Peter's parents, but Sirius found us on his own. He had gone with his parents and brother, who'd be starting this year, but he left us as soon as he'd heard his named called.

Actually, now that we're on the train heading back to school and I think of it, I don't know much about Sirius's family.

James knows more, obviously, because they're best mates and like brother. I was one of their best friends, too, but James and Sirius were like twins, so they knew all about each other.

I pushed it out of my mind for the rest of the journey. If Sirius wanted to tell me, he would.

Little did I know that he didn't have to.

When we settled in for the pre-term announcements, speech, and feast, the first years came in. Peter ran off to the bathroom at the last minute, so James, Sirius, and I looked on with the rest to watch the sorting.

About five kids in, Sirius's brother was called. Little Regulus Black sat down on the stool, the hat put on his head, and a cry of, "_Slytherin_!" rang out. The smile –smirk, maybe? –was plain on Regulus's face, a face very much like his brother's, though Regulus had dark, coal gray eyes as opposed to Sirius's light, mist silver ones.

The Slytherins cheered, and Regulus sat with them. He was flanked by Avery and Mulciber from our year –both bad business and both victims of Marauders pranks in the past. Malfoy was also close by, but Lily's friend Snape sat several people away, uninterested in his new housemate.

I faced James. "So he's in Slytherin." I didn't say anymore when James shook his head and darted his eyes toward Sirius.

Sirius's jaw was rigidly set from what I could see from his profile. He sat beside me, and I could feel the anger radiating from him. He didn't look at either of us. "It's no surprise," he commented. "He wanted to be in Slytherin for a long time."

"But Sirius," James began, "it's understandable that you don't want him in that house."

Sirius slapped the table so hard that a few people looked our way. "Of course I don't want him in that house, James! It's bad news! But it means the hat saw something in him to place him there."

He was growing his hair out, but it was nowhere near the length needed to hide his face from us. "And that something scares you?" I asked.

His face went blank, and I knew I had my answer. "You don't know the half of it."

I wanted to ask more, but I knew better, and James was shaking his head again as Peter returned.

"What'd I miss?" Peter asked.

I exchanged a look with James. Third year was shaping up to be a torturous one.

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

Damn it, _damn it_, DAMN IT!! Why _Slytherin_?!!

As I walked past the couch in the Common Room, I kicked a stack of books and made my way up to the boys' dormitory. I knew the guys were right behind me; I heard James and Remus apologize downstairs to the owner of the books. They entered our room just as I was struggling to loosen my tie.

"What the _hell_!!" I yelled, and finally I slid the stupid tie from around my neck.

"Sirius, breathe," James said behind me.

I turned and faced them, ready to yell some more. I stopped when I saw them all staring at me. "What?!" I snapped.

"You don't think you flew a _little_ off the handle there?" James poked.

I sighed, weary from the fact that my family misery had finally caught up with me at school. I shrugged out of my school robe and sat down on my bed, facing them. "Sorry," I grumbled.

Peter sat on his bed, James leaned against one of the posts on mine, and Remus looked around the room before swishing his wand and locking the door. "Mind telling Peter and me what this all's about, seeing as James is all caught up?" Mooney offered.

I grimaced. This was one subject I hated, but they were my best friends… I inhaled. "My family is pureblood," I stated, "and they've always had this pureblood mania."

"Oh," Remus mumbled. "How bad?"

"The Black family motto is toujours pur- 'always pure'."

All three cringed at that. Inwardly, so did I. My family really perverted what it means to be a wizard, y'know. Peter asked the next question: "What does this pureblood stuff have to do with Slytherin being bad?

I sighed and ran a hand through my shaggy hair. "My family…_admires_ Voldemort, thinking that he's not mental for trying to keep magic in only pureblood families." I caught something flitting across Remus's face, but it passed. "Since Slytherin gets the pureblood families, that's where my family thinks I should've gone." I gritted my teeth and looked at the floor. "And now, they've got Reg."

When I lifted my eyes, Mooney was staring at the floor in my place. "And how do you feel about your family?"

I knew what he was asking: 'Do you share their beliefs, _any_ of them?' "I hate my family and their stupid ideas," I replied flatly but honestly.

Remus looked up, and I saw the relief wash over him. "I'm sorry about Regulus," he said.

"Me, too," Peter added.

"You know how I feel," James quipped with a wink.

I weakly smiled at that. "I appreciate it, guys, but I'd rather go to bed."

They nodded and went to their beds. My light was the first one out. I pulling the drape around my four-poster when I paused.

"Thanks, Rem."

Mooney paused and smiled. "Good night, Sirius."

"Night."

See? Isn't he so sensitive? (insert gag noise here)

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

Sirius managed to get over Regulus being a Slytherin somewhat. It helped when the first Hogsmeade trip came around. Apparently, Honeyduke's will soothe a raging beast. That, and it was entertaining watching James trying to speak to Lily without screaming at her.

Heh. Good times.

Yes, good times in spite of my monthly changes. They were okay so far this year, but one thing worried me, something Sirius had pointed out:

My features and personality were beginning to appear wolfish.

I didn't like that at all. I thought I still had another year before the inside began to reflect on the outside, but I guess not. I was worried that my transformations back to human might not be going so smoothly. James was concerned about that, too, because if I couldn't recognize them, then I could attack them. They were human, thus vulnerable.

How could I keep them safe?

Around the middle of November of our third year, I found an answer. It was night, and Sirius, James, and Peter were off pranking Snape. I was innocently in the library when I came across a certain book. I took _Transfiguration Questions Answered_ off the shelf and skimmed the contents. Nothing jumped out at me, but I took a look at the index anyway. One word jumped out at me:

'Animagus.'

Animagus? Where had I seen that word before?

I turned to the entry that mentioned it and began reading. It really _was_ an answer:

_The first Animagus was a Greek known as Falco Aesalon. He lived in ancient, warring times, and was a pacifist in the worst-possible time period. Knowing that he could not escape a draft as he was a healthy, handsome young man, he sought other ways. Despite being a wizard, he could not find any known magic that would help him in his dilemma. Naturally, he created the magic he so desperately needed._

_ With a calm and steady mind and a new incantation, Falco Aesalon changed. Unlike a werewolf, this change was entirely voluntary, and he took on the shape of a great falcon. From that day forward, he was an Animagus, a shape-shifter._

The section went on to explain the spell and process, and it gave instructions even. But as I looked at the involved directions, my hopes fell. I doubted the guys would be able to do this. We were only third years! But I also knew it would be unfair if I didn't give them the chance to at least try.

Was _I_ ever glad I doubted myself.

* * *

**For my beloved fans… No, really. I appreciate reviews the most, but I won't let it go unsaid that the favorites and alerts are mesmerizingly amazing, too. Really. I've lost count of how many Author/Story alerts and favorites I've gotten just for this story –there've been twenty, thirty, or so –and I can't believe the response I've received for it. So I wanted to thank all of you very much! (I'm sure the Marauders appreciate it, too!!)**

**So review, and 5'll be up sooner than you think!! (And, actually, I have a surprise for everyone…)**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**P.S. –Go check out the poll on my bio, guys: It's Sirius-related!!!!! VOTE!!!**


	5. Relationships

**Moonlight Fell on the Midnight Tracks**

A HariPo Marauders fanfic

by mew-tsubaki

DISCLAIMER: The **Harry Potter** characters are J.K. Rowling's, and fanfiction allows me to do with them what I please. POVs are boldened so there's no confusion, and REVIEWS are WELCOME!!!

* * *

**5:Relationships**

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

The guys were trying really hard to become Animagi. Though homework was something they usually avoided, this magic they practiced every day and night. Even at the Shrieking Shack, they practiced while I sat locked in that room as the werewolf.

By the time Christmas break rolled around, Peter had managed to get a furry ear, James had an elongated snout, and Sirius had a dog tail. And that was only after a month of training.

Our excitement dulled a bit, though, when we had to part for the break. Peter stayed at the school and the rest of us were going home, much to Sirius's chagrin. But one thing distracted us before we left.

Remember our fellow Gryffindor Mary Macdonald? Well… Have I got a short and sweet tale for you.

James, Sirius, and I were dragging our trunks down from the boys' dormitory, ready to leave like most of the students. I tripped on the last step behind the other two and fell face-first onto the Common Room's maroon carpet. Ahead, James and Sirius were laughing their arses off.

Gits.

Someone helped me up, though. A figure stood up from the couch in front of the fireplace and rushed over, and I looked up to see brunette Mary Macdonald at my side.

"Remus! Are you okay?" she asked, worry in her dark eyes.

I rubbed my forehead. "Y-Yeah… Ugh, that's gonna leave a bump."

She helped me to my feet and I brushed off the dust on my knees. Mary stood awkwardly while I righted my trunk. "Um… You're all right?"

"Yes." I smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Mary."

Mary seemed to struggle with something before she stood on tiptoes and kissed my cheek. She pulled away, blushing, but she smiled at my flabbergasted expression. "Happy Christmas, Remus."

"H-Happy Christmas, Mary," I flustered, and she went up to the girls' dormitory.

I was frozen. What had just happened?

I heard laughs again, and then James and Sirius were back beside me. James thumped my arm and Sirius patted my back, both happily sighing.

"Our little Lupin's finally got a girlfriend!" Sirius called to anyone and everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Somehow, I made it out of the school and onto the train without making a complete fool of myself. While on the Hogwarts Express home, I thought about it. Sure, she was in a bunch of my classes and I hadn't noticed her before, but maybe I should take normalcy when it sits right in front of me.

**xXx****Sirius****xXx**

Ha-HA! Mooney's got himself a GIRLFRIEND!!

My sides hurt the entire trip to King's Cross station. I mean, no way were James and I about to let it go because it was Christmas. We weren't letting it go precisely _because_ it was Christmas! Ahh, Happy Christmas, Remus.

Remus seemed lost in the idea, too. Actually, I wonder if he thinks perverted thoughts like regular teenage boys. I even asked him. "Mooney, have you ever had lewd thoughts?"

He snapped back to reality right quick and gaped at me. "I- Whu- You jus-" he spluttered.

Even James scrunched up his nose. "Really, Sirius. Do we need to know that?"

I, on the other hand, was rolling on the bench laughing. Merlin, my sides hurt. "'S okay, James. I got my answer," I said in between gasps. Have I mentioned how much I love my friends?

The rest of the ride was awesome as usual, though my laughter died down as we got closer to the train station. When the Hogwarts Express rolled in, my mates and I grabbed our trunks and parted outside. I waited for Regulus to find me while wishing that I was spending the break with James' family or at least Rem's. I really did not want to return to the hellhole.

The Potters and Lupins were gone by the time Reg and I made it over to Walpurga and Orion Black –or dear old Mum and Dad.

If my parents were ever happy, then I'd say thy looked happy to see Regulus. Ah, yes, their little Slytherin. Father touched my shoulder, but both his eyes and Mother's held plenty of disregard for me. Fine by me. I could get by without their care.

Going home to Twelve Grimmauld Place was so routine. I disappeared into my room which was plastered with Gryffindor memorabilia and bikini-clad girls from Muggle magazines. It was my little retreat since I had to stick it out until I could return to my real home in Hogwarts.

Hogwarts… Hagrid had brought the tree in once December had rolled around. I love the Christmas decorations that go up at school. The tree, more trees, ornaments, candy canes, the mistletoe that pops out of nowhere –everything just enhanced Hogwarts' magical quality.

And here I was, stuck in this bloody place. 'Cheer' is not a word known in my house, I think.

I managed to hide out in my room for most of my break. Sometimes, I didn't even leave to eat. I just didn't want t deal with my family any more than I truly had to.

Unfortunately, them hating me was not a pass to not spend any time at all with them. Come Christmas morn, Mother made that perfectly clear.

Okay, so, I doubted I was going to get any gifts. Probably not even a few. But I hadn't been betting on the lovely black eye she gave me.

So Christmas morning, we all trudged downstairs (me, _veeery_ reluctantly) and headed into the living room. There wasn't much under the tree to begin with. Regulus dove for the biggest box, but I stood separated from my family and leaned against the nearest exit. I was thinking of my friends. James was probably yukking it up with his family… Remus was probably comfortably tucked in front of the fire with a gigantic book… Peter was probably thinking about which sweets to vacuum down first…

"Sirius."

Hearing my name jostled me out of my reverie. I looked at my mother, who gave me a look of disdain. Father shoved a gift at me. I hadn't even opened it when they returned to watching Regulus open his big box and pull out a broom.

I was jealous and I wasn't. Yeah, I'd like a new broom, but I didn't want to be grateful to my dreadful wretch of a mother. Not really to my father, either.

Anyway, I tore the paper off my present. Huh. It was a lovely pair of…gloves. Really? I guess they were…leather, maybe?

The look of indifference I felt on the inside must have shown on the outside. Suddenly, I realized it was too quiet. I locked eyes with my mother's cold ones.

Not good. _Really_ not good.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. She did so in that tone of hers telling me she already knew the answer.

Coupled with that dangerous look in her eye, that tone scared me. I shook my head. "No, of course not."

"Then why does your expression belie another story?" Mother inquired, delicately standing and floating her way over to me. Father had left and gone to sit by Regulus by now, but I felt he'd left Mother alone with me.

This was the first time my gut spoke to me, and I knew to follow it years from then. At that moment, my gut froze my limbs. It had a _very_ bad feeling. So did I. "I'm sorry, Mother, I don't-"

_**WHACK!**_

Mmmf! Sss… Aah, yeah… That hurt. She'd slapped me so hard I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Blacks don't lie," she coolly stated. "Blacks don't fraternize with blood-traitors, either. Or half-breeds." She slapped me twice more. "Blacks are always in Slytherin." _**FWAP!**_ "Blacks are never caught with mudbloods." _**FWAP!**_ "Nor are they ever caught with someone who commiserates with blood-traitors, half-breeds, or mudbloods." _**FWAP!**_

My mind flashed to James and Mooney. God damn this bitch. She didn't even _know_ them! I shoved the faux leather gloves at her. "Then I shouldn't have been born a Black, seeing as I'm screwing your reputation so badly!!"

_**KKRIK!!!**_

Shit, I don't even know where to begin. Yeah, I'd been smacked around before, but I'd never known her left hook 'til then. It sent me hurtling to the bottom of the staircase a meter and a half away. As if the lack of ability to open my right eye wasn't painful enough, the back of my head cracked against the bottom step. I saw stars with my left eye, and the pain was excruciating. I really wanted to sleep, too.

Somehow I managed to prop myself up on my elbows. Mother got out her wand, and I saw my only gift go up in flames. She glared at me with pure loathing. "Don't sully your blood anymore." And then the ashes floated down onto my torso.

Seeing her like that, I almost wanted to promise I wouldn't.

**xXx****Remus****xXx**

Aaaah, what a lovely fire!

My Christmas with my parents had been wonderful. Most of my gifts were books, but I didn't mind. Currently, I was huddled in a sweater _and_ blanket, sitting in front of the fire with _1984_ propped open on my knees.

… What? Why are you laughing? Am I _that_ predictable?

Anyway… I wondered what my friends were up to. Though I loved spending time with Mum and Dad, I wanted to get back to school to learn more and rejoin my fellow Marauders.

With my past, being a part of anything had obviously been difficult. I'd never wanted to be part of a group, but every human needs a sense of belonging. I just hadn't found that until I'd met Sirius, James, and Peter.

And with that sense of belonging was the understanding. Usually werewolves only keep to themselves or the pack –I'd read up on it not too long after being scratched. But I could be with other humans –other _wizards_ –my age. Best of all, I couldn't hurt them. And when they mastered the Animagus magic, they'd be able to better keep me in check. I'd never hurt them.

Yes. I promise that.

* * *

**Not too shabby, right? Nothing quite like a Christmas evening full of abuse. Makes me wish I could hold Sirius, you know? Let's all go huggle him, then!! COME ON! FORWARD, MARCH!!! (And then I'll sneak back to snuggle Remmy because he was just like Sirius thought! Ha-ha!!)**

**So Merry Christmas, everyone!!! Did you enjoy my present of a double-post?? Huh, huh, huh??? (Hint: The best Xmas gift for me is a review… As you know, more reviews means more chapters and sooner…hint, hint)**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


End file.
